The Archer, The Dragon Rider, a Girl with a frying Pan, and a Guardian
by Ravenclawseeker234
Summary: When Jack Frost meets feisty archer, Merida, he tells her that Pitch, a dark guardian, wants to take over the world. He already knows Hiccup and Rapunzel. But when a feud between Merida's and Hiccup's people get more on edge, what will they do? It had Jackunzel and Merricup.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Merida was freezing! She never thought that it would be this cold in Dunbroch. She still was outside, shooting her arrows in the freezing cold. Was it this cold from so much fire that the vikings from Berk created? Merida's teeth were chattering. It was so freezing cold! She couldn't even express it well enough.

Maybe she needed to walk around. So she got Angus, her horse. The forest was even more colder! She thought that she would freeze to death from this weird weather.

Jack frost was just having the time of his life in Dunbroch! He froze some trees and yelled with much splendor. But then, he heard a noise. Was it the easter bunny? No, it was a much louder thump with a bit of genteelness. It was nothing like the easter bunny's.

He moved closer to see who it was. The person was wearing winter clothes with a cloak that had animal fur on the end. She had bow and arrows stashed in a holder behind her back. She had fiery red hair ad blue eyes that made the contrast so intriguing. He followed the young girl.

Hiccup was happy with the weather. It was sunny and there was the smell of morning dew wavering under his nose. "What a good day to ride Toothless!" he thought. There was blue skies and no clouds to ride threw. It made Hiccup cold.

Toothless welcomed Hiccup with a toothless grin. But be warned, when provoked, the dragon will show his sharp teeth. That is what happened to Dunbroch. Facing Toothless's wrath. It was all started by this scottish girl. She had a bow and arrow. She aimed it at Toothless, making him become nervous. So, with out warning, Toothless, now showing his sharp teeth, took out about twenty men in one swipe. On the other hand, Berk attacked Dunbroch, and that was the bloodiest battle on soil. Why would he need to think about this memory that Berk tried to forget? Was there anything to forget?

Gothol was waiting for Rapunzel, her daughter. When Rapunzel heard her mother, she rushed to the tower window and let her hair down to make a latter. This was Rapunzel's daily routines, but every once in a while, Gothol would be gone for three days straight, and the only one to her company was Pascal, her chameleon friend.

When Gothol got up the tower, she let down her hood cape. "Rapunzel, mother is warned down, can you please sing to me?,"asked Gothol. "Sure mother. Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine..."Rapunzel now finished the song. "Umm, mother, can I ask you something? Can I go see the-" "Oh Rapunzel, I already told you that you are not allowed to go see the those lights." "Oh, right. Well, I better wash up for dinner."Rapunzel said in disappointment.

Was she ever going to get out of this tower?

**This is my first crossover story that I have typed on this website. Yes,this is a big four story, and yes Rapunzel will get out of the tower.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Merida was colder. It was ice cold. Merida could swear she was ice. Then a voice was came out of no where,"Hello." Merida almost yelled. Then that voice chuckled. "Who-who are you,"asked Merida. "Well, do you know me?" "No, and who are you?" "My name is Jack Frost." "Okay, nice to meet you Jack Frost." Just then, a boy in a blue hoodie with white hair came out of no where. Merida was in shock.

"I need to talk to you." "What do you need to talk about what?"asked the princess. "Well, there is someone." "Who is that?" "His name is Pitch, Pitch Black" "So, why do you need me?" "Because you have something no one else has." "Like what?" "Your bow and arrows missy." Merida eyed him with the most curious eyes. "There are some other people too." "Like whom?' "The guy in Berk." "Are you crazy! I am going to kill him, or he is going to kill me! I am not risking my life, and someone's else's just for your little project!" Merida cried. "Either way, we are going to Berk wither you like it or not."Jack Frost retorted.

Rapunzel stood. The cold air was plummeting towered her long golden hair. "Jack!" she cried. The boy was mischievous and was pain, but something intrigued her about it. Just then, Jack came in with a red head girl that locks went out of control. When the girl looked at Rapunzel, she cried"Wow, that is a lot of hair!" "Well Jack, I see that you have brought in a visitor." Rapunzel said. "Her name is Merida. She is an awesome archer. She has skill,"Jack told her. "" I have never heard of it, but that sounds awesome!" Rapunzel cried with excitement, "Is she going to help us?" Jack nodded,"Well, Merida is from Dunbroch. And you know, Berk." "Oh my! This is going to be interesting."Rapunzel said. "So, get your frying pan, because your leaving this tower Rapunzel!"

Hiccup cried,"No! No,no! I am not working with her! She was going to kill my dragon!" "Then you shouldn't have come to Dunbroch to fight!",retorted the girl. "She has an excellent point,"Rapunzel pointed out. Hiccup just sighed, "You know I am going to regret this"

**Sorry Rapunzel's and Hiccup's parts were short, and I left out Jack. Thank you guys for following my story! Remember, more ****followers, more story!**


End file.
